Fishing techniques have developed from the use of live bait to the use of many different types of artificial lures. Recently, a number of scents have been manufactured to address the highly developed sensory system in fish. The presently employed application techniques use active diffusion or runoff from artificial lures and do not provide a positive continuous release. The bait or lure must be repeatedly sprayed or painted to keep the scent on the bait, as the scent is rapidly lost in running water or from active baits. A recent development has been the use of a pouch to hold the scent longer.